todo tiene solución
by danitarii
Summary: Courtney y Duncan se encuentran después de dos años junto todo el elenco. podrán regresar o seguirán su camino y olvidarán todo habrá amor , peleas , celos , y algunas patadas en los kiwis
1. todo tiene solucion

cap.1 invitacion no deseada

 **prov.courtney**

habian pasado dos años desde esa tonteria de drama total todos estrellas , tenia un buen trabajo en una firma muy exitosa aunque en el amor no le iba bien las cosas con scott no habian funcionado

\- tanto sufrir para nada ( pensaba courtney)

estaba revisando su correo cuando vio una carta de " _drama total" que decia:_ _Querida courtney_

 _has sido invitada al reencuentro de 10 años del elenco original de drama total el dia 25 de agosto en el gran hotel "elixir"._

 _pd: no puedes faltar ya que esto irrumpe con tu contrato_

 _el grande y el unico chris mclaen_

-pfff no puedo creer que no dejen de molestar , cuando se cansaran de nosotros

( la reunión eran en tres dias )

 **prov. Duncan**

 _dos años pensaba duncan , dos años habian pasado para que su papá pudiera sacarlo de esa horrible carcel._

 _habia sufrido pero igual habia madurado_

 _\- todo por impresionar a unas chicas_

 _se decia en sus adentros_

 _sus padres fueron a recogerlo_

 _duncan que grande estas mi niño_

 _\- hola mama qué bueno que me sacaron de aqui_

 _\- espero y está vez duncan agarres formalidad_

 _\- si richard ahora conduce quiero ir a casa_

 _al llegar a su casa sintio nostalgia pues habian pasado años que no estaba en ella , fue a su cuarto y se recosto pensó en todo lo que pasó y por un momento coutney paso por su cabeza_

 _\- imposible pensar en esa loca_

 _se dio una ducha y bajo a cenar en la mesa estaba el correo vio una carta_ con su nombre y ahi se entero de todo tendria que regresar y verlos a todos

\- mierda


	2. La secuela

**_Hola!!! en el primer capitulo no pude presentarme soy Daniela , este es mu primer fanfic entonces les pido un poco de compasion si tengo algunos errores por ahi espero y la historia les vaya gustando y bueno sin mas que decir empezemos_**

 ** _cap.2 la secuela_**

 _habian pasado los dias y era el dia del encuentro_ _prov. courtney_ _estaba yendo en una limosina rumbo a la dichosa reunion llevaba un vestido color blanco con toques turquesa , mi cabello que habia crecido un poco iba suelto y con rizos y llevaba un maquillaje discreto la verdad no me habia puesto mucho esfuerzo pues no estaba emocionada de esta reunion llegue al salon el chef estaba recibiendo a todos pude ver que efectivamente era el cast original (con sierra y alejandro)_

 _\- chef : bienvenida_

 _\- Courtney : hola chef_

 _despues de eso entre parecia otro episidio de luz drama la secuela habian camaras y varios de mis antiguos compañeros ya estaban ahi en eso se me acerco Bridgette_

 _-briggete : oh por dios courtney como has estado te vez tan bonita_

 _\- Courtney : hola brig bien muchas gracias digo lo mismo despues de tu bebe sigues luciendo sensacional_

Briggette _\- Gracias a ver que dia nos visitas a geoff y a mi . pero que haces ahi ven vamos a saludar_

lo ultimo _que ella queria era saludar a esa gente que se había portado mala con ella_ _saludo a varias personas lindsay , sierra , hasta a heather_ _cuando de la nada lo vio esos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba, habian madurado igual ya no tenia su mohak verde ahora su cabello era completamente negro aun tenia sus piercings y vestia un poco diferente en un momento su mirada se cruzaron y aunque ella habia dicho que lo habia superado la verdad es que muy muy en el fondo le dolia , si le dolia demasiado todo lo que habian pasado y que acabara de esa manera_

 _prov . de duncan_

 _Duncan : diablos viejo no puedo creer que ese maldito de chris me halla hecho venir a pesar de que por el estuve dos años en la carcel !_

 _Geoff : viejo tranquilo el mismo dijo que ya habia quedado en el pasado ademas estaba en nuestro contrato tu piensas que prefiero estar aqui que estar con mi bebe y brigg en la casa_

 _Duncan : Al menos tu encontraste el amor_

 _Dj: viejo tu tenias el amor y lo arruinaste por una calentura_

 _Duncan : Por favor hablan de courtney ella era una loca_

 _Alejandro : no camarada tu la volviste loca la destruiste por dentro_

 _duncan: mira quien habla el que la uso para ganar desafios_

 _Alejandro : eso era por el juego , se llama estrategia pero tu la usaste como un trapeador y la hiciste ver tan fragil que todos se rieron de ella_

 _Duncan : Bueno ya ¿no tienes una heather que besuquiar ?_

 _Alejandro : De hecho si los veo luego_

 _Dj : Viejo no es por hecharle sal a la herida pero confiesalo lo de gwen fue un error y el dejar a courtney te hizo a ti fragil_

 _Duncan : Que quieren que les diga si me habia vuelto blando pero dos años me hicieron volver a ser el mujeriego y chico rudo que soy gwen fue un error horrible me gano la lujuria y a ella igual pero no creo que lo mio con courtney hubiera funcionado tampoco esas chicas no eran para mi_

 _Geoff : no lo se viejo ve la y tu dime_

 _en ese momento la vi entrando dios como se habia puesto buena se habia dejado crecer el cabello y ese vestido tan entallado le resaltaba sus curvas se veia perfecta . algo en mi pecho hizo que saltara senti algo que solo senti la primera vez que nos besamos entonces nuestras miradas cruzaron y eso fue hipnotizante hasta que alguien me toco el hombro ella fruncio el ceño y se voltio , gire y vi a la que habia causado todo esto_

 _gwen : hola Duncan_

Duncan: Vaya vaya mira quien esta aqui , ¿que quieres ?

Gwen : quiero que limemos asperezas acepta que nuestra relacion fue una calentura aunque si tuvimos buenos momentos

Duncan: no tan buenos si me dejaste por hablar con Courtney a la que habias traicionado

Gwen : por dios Duncan eramos inmaduros y courtney al final volvio a alejarse de mi . mira nada ganamos siendo enemigos cerremos el ciclo y llevemosnos bien ya somos adultos

Duncan: creo que tienes razon nosotros siempre nos llevamos bien y la verdad romper contigo no me dolio porque te considero mas mi amiga

Gwen : entonces un abrazo de amistad ?

Duncan : Yo no hago eso !

Gwen : yo tampoco asi que hazlo

Prov. de courtney

gwen habia llegado y despues de platicar con Duncan y arruinar nuestro " momento " los veia abrazandose sera que regresaron después que ella lo termino y quizo "VOLVER A SER MI AMIGA " pffff.

Prov. de nadie

las pantallas empezaron a encenderse y el logo de total drama se vio por lo alto en eso unos reflectores nos mostraron a chris mclaen

chris : Hola acérquense y sientense todos y ustedes que nos ven desde casa bienvenidos a total drama : el reencuentro !!!

nuestro cast original cumplio 10 años desde la primera vez que nos vimos y los tenemos reunidos a todos , sacaremos los viejos recuerdos y trapos al sol asi que tomen sus palomitas , acomodense en su sillon y no se pierdan a ¡¡TOTAL DRAMA EL REENCUENTRO !!

 ** _Y esoooo es todo por el capitulo de hoy espero y les guste aprecio mucho que me mande comentarios y me digan que les parece siento que a drama total le falta material nuevo mas historias porque somos una familia muy grande y ahora que despues de tantos años saldra otra temporada aunque de un publico mas infantil la verdad es que igual es muy buena en fin espero sus mensajes y buen inicio de semana besos_**


	3. verdad o yunke

**_holaaaaaaa y aqui estoy de nuevo veamos como va avanzando esta historia esta fue mi primer semana de regreso a la universidad y fue superrr cansada pero dejare de hablar de mi y empezare con el capitulo de hoy_**

 _verdad o yunke_

chris : sean todos bienvenidos a **total _drama el reencuentro_** hablaremos con nuestros concursantes heather y alejandro acaso ¿siguen juntos ?

 _heather: claro seguimos bien sin problemas_

 _chris : ¿sin infidelidades?_

 _heather : obvio sin infidelidades como se te ocurre_

 _chris : tu que me dices al porque tan callado_

 _alejandro: no necesitamos amor de otras personas estamos felices juntos_

 _chris : produccion porfavor rueden el video de alejandro de vacaciones en mexico con una morena muy peculiar_

 _heather : es enserio maldito bastardo con esa gata insipida de katie es una bromaa verdad !!!!!_

 _alejandro : mi amor te lo puedo explicar esta fuera de contexto_

 _katie : por dios alejandro dile la verdad hicimos ese viaje juntos fue tan romantico y hasta me presento a su familia_

 _( heather abofetea a alejandro y se va furiosa del set entra produccion y se vuelve una pelea de gatas entre katie y heather )_

 _chris : amooo el drama denmosle unos 5 minutos y por mientras vayamos a otras parejas, drama total formo muchas asi que ¿geoff y briggette un hijo ?_

 _Geoff: viejo que te puedo decir es lo mejor que pude sacar de drama total conocer a mi brigg fue sensancional y ..._

 _chris : suficiente melosidad y es por eso que jugaremos algo que me gusta llamarle **VERDAD O YUNKE**_

lindsay : ¿yo puedo quedarme aqui sentada porque soy la mas bonita ?

chris : todos pasaran y dejaremos al final el postre

y asi pasaron a todos hasta faltar 3 personas

chris : me acaban de informar que tenemos una invitada especial , ella formo parte de una temporada es ruda , despiada y cree ser la indicada para exprimir a esta cereza del pastel es nada mas y nada menos que blaineley

blaineley : hola a todos es un honor estar alado del grandioso chris mclaen . bien hace 10 años ellos llegaron a la isla sin saber que encontraria a su media naranja con altos y bajos y siendo polos opuestos ducney fue la esperanza de que el amor lo puedo todo corre videoooo chicos

duncan prov.

mierda no puedo creer que nos hicieran un homenaje ahora me expondran como el infiel que la dejo ... vaya aun recuerdo todo eso y ese tatuaje nunca me lo mande a quitar a diferencia de ella , sinceramente nunca me eh dado cuenta de cuanto la quize y de como eramos tan perfectamente imperfectos aunque claro eso no lo admitire

courtney prov . como si quisiera que mis clientes me conocieran como la patetica que se eenamoro de un punk y la engaño y pisoteo en television nacional fantastico ... ya habia olvidado lo del tatuaje yo me mande a quitar el mio aunque el no sabe que me lo volvi a hacer en la parte baja del abdomen lo quize tanto que me da odio recordarlo aunque claro no admitire eso

prov de nadie

chris : y bien duncan puedes sentarte en la silla junto a courtney porfavor ?

duncan : pfff da igual acabemos con esto

courtney : no me importa en realidad

blaineley : courtney hablemos de tu trayectoria como superaste todo esto del engaño recuerda si mientes cae yunke

courtney : la verdad el no ver a este neandertal y enfocarme en mi carrera ayudo eso a pesar de el monton de portadas que compartia con la " robanovios "

blaineley : ¿ustedes habian vuelto a ser amigas ?

courtney : lo intentamos pero cuando no respetas la regla de amigas antes que chicos no se puede entablar una buena relacion con esa emo

gwen : por dios courtney no era tu novio cuando el y yo nos besamos

( en ese momento un yunke cayo hacia donde esyaba gwen pero cody logro jalarla y evitar la golpeara )

courtney : eso responde todo

blaineley : duncan tu que me dices enserio ¿fue tan malo convivir con courtney para engañarla en television nacional?

chris : correccion es internacional !!

duncan : oigan ya basta courtney eramos adolescentes y si me sacabas de mis casillas pero enserio si pudiera regresar el pasado no te hubiera engañado asi no estuvo bien de acuerdo

courtney : supongo por mi yo lo supere hace mucho y es bueno saber que tu igual

duncan : un abrazo

Courtney : esta bien

duncay y courtney se abrazan cuando de repente duncan cae al suelo

duncan : patada en los kiwis enserio locaaaa

courtney : te perdone pero nunca recibiras suficiente castigo !!!

chris : demasiada melosidad jajaja adoro a estos chicos y ahora a todos nuestros televidentes pensaban que duncan y courtney era la cereza en el pastel , no señores .

¡muchachos ! que les pareceria un ultimo especial en donde los seleccionados segun su entrevista de hoy haran unos retos mediante todo el mundo recreando los antiguos favoritos de la segunda y primera temporada para asi ganarse un auto ultimo modelo y la cuantiosa cantidad de un millon de dolares !!!

señores enciandan sus motores y que total drama regrese !!!

 ** _ya se estuvo muy cortito y a duncan y courtney le falto popularidad pero el proximo ya me pienso enfocar en ellos durante la temporada les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de escribir algo eso me pone feliz saber que me leen y que les gusta ya saben estoy abierta a ideas_**

 ** _ducney x100pre_**


	4. Primer dia , primer beso

holaaaa ya se mucho tiempo sin subir la escuela me absorbe la vidaa casi casi esperemos y no sea muy corto este capitulo espero leerlos pronto besos

total drama no me pertenece

prov. courtney

 _No puedo creer que me e_ _stoy dirigiendo al aeropuerto para filmar otra temporada , despues de que chris anunciará otra temporada se hizo un proceso de seleccion en donde solo 10 de los mas populares "campistas originales" quedamos y si digo quedamos porque entre no puedo creer que quede en segundo lugar y aun peor que el primer lugar fue Duncan los fans enserio quieren vernos juntos como si eso fuera a pasar ¡¡concentrate Courtney ya llegaste !!!_

 _Prov. de nadie_

 _Duncan: viejo recuérdame porque aceptamos esto otra vez_

 _Geoff : por el dinero nadamas que por el dinero_

 _Alejandro: Y la fama_

 _Duncan: si claro tanta fama y al final no tienes nada_

 _Alejandro : ¿Te refieres al dinero?_

 _Duncann: me refiero a todo viejo pierdes el dinero, tu integridad , tus secretos_

 _Geoff: ¿a tu chica?_

 _Duncan :¿ jaja a quien te refieres?_ _Alejandro : obvio a tu unica chica Courtney_

 _Duncan: porfavor lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo_

 _Alejandro_ : eso no justifica nada y hablando de la reina del drama mira quien acaba de entrar

prov. Duncan

vaya! Courtney luce preciosa lleva puesto un short corto de mezclilla que hace que sus piernas se vean perfectas , una blusa de tirantes con una chaqueta encima y lleva su pelo recogido en una coleta con gafas de sol parece una artista aunque claro eso no se lo demostrare a nadie, camina hasta que ve al resto llegar y se sienta muy lejos pero llegamos a hacer contacto visual y al vernos me doy cuenta que se sonroja que no me ignora como la temporada pasada eso es un alivio muy grande para mi

prov. de nadie

chris : hola hola mis campistas en unos minutos abordaremos el avion pero antes pasare lista

chris: Alejandro

Alejandro : estoy enfrente de ti

chris: digan presente porfavor , Courtney

Courtney : aqui

chris :Duncan

Duncan : acaso no me estas viendo

chris : Heather

heather : presente o como sea

Chris : tan simpatica como siempre , Geoff: Aqui viejo

Chris : Gwen

Gwen : aca estoy

Chris : lindsay

chris : Lndsay

todos: Lindsay!!!!

Lindsay : oh es ami presente crei que era a otra lindsay

Chris : Owen

owen : oh viejo no nos podemos ir en camion aun no supero la fobia a volar

Chis: no te preocupes te sedaremos bien el que sigue Trent

Trent : que paso viejo

Chris : y la ultima pero no menos importante leshawna

Leshawna : Que pasa nene leshawna esta en casa

chris: bien estan todos y ya firmaron suban al avion ; seguridad seden a owen porfavor

todos suben al avion

prov de courtney :

lo bueno esque nos subimos a un buen avion con mas pasajeros eso disminuye el riego de morir busco desesperadamente mi asiento numero 7 no puede ser me toco con Duncan y Gwen y lo que veo me da nauseas estan tomados de la mano crei que se habia superado pero es imposible

tengo dos opciones me siento como si nada o armo un escandalo aunque eso me haria ver inmadura asi que hago la primera

Courtney: Me dan permiso porfavor mi numero va hacia ventanilla

( se me quedan viendo impactados creyeron que armaria un escandalo y sin decir nada me dejan pasar )

SILENCIO es lo que aborda los tres espacios el silencio puro a pesar de estar en el mismo avion nosotros estamos en otra seccion digamos que los pasajeros normales estan en la primera clase y nosotros en la turista

prov de nadie :

chris: les habla su hermoso y humilde anfitrion chris mclaen llegaremos a nuestra hermosa isla en 9 horas asi que es mejor que descansen un poco

prov de duncan :

ha pasado una hora y todos estan dormidos , bueno todos menos la princesa y yo creo que esta molesta porque me vio tomado de la mano con gwen pero ella solo estaba triste pues antes de venir sus lagartos murieron

veo a courtney esta intentando leer un libro aunque no la veo muy concentrada esta alado de mi me armo de valor y digo

Duncan : Hola

Courtney : Hola chico malo

me da una sonrisa y se ve muy sincera

Duncan: Que has hecho de tu vida estos años

Courtney : soy abogada que mas puede decir tu saliste hace poco de la carcel ¿no?

Duncan : fue horrible pero estoy reformado ¿sigues con scott?

( me aterra esa respuesta)

Courtney: La verdad no funciono no había conexión

Duncan: Nada que ver con nosotros

(mierda creo que me pase)

Courtney : De hecho , no se compara con nuestra peleas jaja

Duncan: Aun recuerdo cuando me pegaste con esa guitarra jaja

ambos rien *

Courtney : dijera geoff eso dejo una marca

en ese momento nos quedamos viendo y como si fueramos imanes nos acercamos tanto que estamos a milimetros del otro

Courtney : eres un ogro

Duncan : y tu mi princesa , perdóname

Veo como una lagrima sale de su mejilla la limpio con mi mano y acaricio su mejilla y sin que ninguno de los dos lo piense nos besamos , extrañaba tanto esos labios carnosos y suaves siento que estoy en el paraíso y ella parece disfrutarlo igual es un beso tierno y calido en el cual nuestros labios encajan perfectamente tenemos que separarnos por falta de aire pero yo no quiero dejarla ir asi que la abrazo y aunque el tiempo en la carcel me volvio rudo de nuevo una lagrima cae ya que no me habia dado cuenta de cuanto la habia extrañado

prov. Courtney :

Lo estoy besandooo que me pasaaa ese farsante engreido mi cuerpo no reacciona quiero seguir besandolo por favor mi corazon no puede ser gobernado por cualquier chico malo que suda peligro por todos sus poros no puedo creer que aun cai en esta nos separamos y me abrazo y lo veo llorar diablos solo lo eh visto llorar muy pocas veces y nunca fue por mi nos quedamos asi un largo tiempo hasta que...

chris : despierten campistas llegaremos a la isla en 15 minutos

escucho como todos se despierta e insultan a chris y nosotros nos separamos justo antes que gwen se despertara nos damos una ultima sonrisa maliciosa y volteamos la cara veo que gwen lo habla de algo y el rie pero no logro escuchar que es .

Esta isla es igualita a la otra y aun mejor se ve limpia y hay una hermosa mansion frente a nosotros asi como una gigante alberca y otra casa el triple de grande me imagino que debe ser la de chis

Chris : Oh veo que notaron mi casita

Courtney : no es una casita

Chris : como sea bienvenidos el dia ee hoy se instalaran y podran pasear por la nueva isla wawanaka cada uno tendra su habitacion y pueden elegir la que gusten manejaremos todo individual eso quiere decir que esta vez no habran equipos sera todos contra todos bien pueden irse

Todos entramos y vemos la casa owen corre a la cocina sin pensarlo

Owen : Viejos la sedada da mucha hambre

otros a la sala y algunos subimos por los cuartos veo a duncan y me sonrie no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa me hace una seña a una puerta y el esta frente a otra abro la puerta y veo una habitacion hermosa como si fuera de niña rica es preciosa , veo una puerta a la izquiera y me encuentro un baño con tina de hidromasaje y del otro lado a Duncan eso hace que me espante

Duncan: tranquila princesa los cuartos tienen el baño compartido pero cuentan con seguros para que no nos espiemos claro si quieres lo dejamos sin seguro

Courtney : jajaja Que chistoso puedo ver tu cuarto ?

Duncan : Pasa preciosa

omito su " preciosa " paso y me quedo asombrada parece que chris ya sabia donde acomodarnos su cuarto es perfecto para el tiene paredes rojas , cama negra y cortinas crema , hasta una guitarra tiene

Courtney: Chris si sabe hacer de las cosas una " casualidad "

Duncan: Ya se parece planeado , por cierto Courtney lo de hace rato ... todo fue real para mi quería que lo supieras

Courtney : te creo Duncan hablaremos de esto en la noche ahora vamos a comer algo mañana nos espera un dia duro .

no se como ni porque pero me acerco y le doy un beso , el me jala de la cintura y lo vuelve mas rudo , deberia quitarme pero me encanta en un segundo ya estamos en su cama y aunque nos falte el aire no queremos parar extrañaba tanto sus besos

Duncan: Princesa como extrañaba esto vamos a intentarlo de nuevo court dejame demostrarte que te quiero y siempre fuiste tu perdiname por tofo

Courtney : no deberia pero claro que quiero intentarlo no se que me pasa pero te necesito aunque no seamos tan obvios esperemos que pase un poco esto de acuerdo

Duncan : si nena ahora bajemos a cenar o acabaremos como esa vez que tus papas se fueron de viaje a mexico y estuve los 3 dias en tu casa

 ** _y tan tannnnnn eso es todo hasta este capitulo intente hacerlo un poquito mas largo perdonen si tengo muchas fallas de ortografía voy mejorando y los quiero mucho espero subir pronto agradecería sus comentarios esos me hacen querer seguir con la historia , igual alguna recomendación algo que les gustaria que pasara es bienvenido_**


	5. discusiones y reconciliaciones

holaaaaa ya se no eh escrito creo que en meses me dio un bloqueo de escritora no sabia como seguirla y cuando por fin supee como seguirle no lo guarde y aqui me ven a las 2 am volviendo a escribir antes que se me pase la inspiración sin contar que mañana tengo clases pero buenoooo aqui esta el siguiente capitulo

 **la industria de total drama no me pertene ( ojala asi nunca hubiera existido el gwencan )**

 _prov. courtney_

llego la hora de cenar y todos estamos en un gran comedor de vez en cuando me hecho unas miradas con duncan cuando alguien toca mi hombro y se sienta alado de mi ... es trent

trent: hola courtney

courtney : hola

trent: como te ha ido que crees que chris haga esta vez

courtney : ya lo conoces cada vez nos tortura mas y mas aunque ahora somos mayores y mucho mas maduros eso es una ventaja

trent: la chica de las estrategias tiene un punto jaja

courtney : oh porfavor no recordemos eso estaba loca bueno no tanto como en las siguientes temporadas al menos no cuento nueve veces todo ( ambos reimos tan alto y todos se nos quedan viendo )

trent: hablando de locos yo me volaba la barda pero ahora vengo reformado soy cantante ,famoso y espero courtney que nos llevemos bien antes no tuvimos una buena convivencia

courtney : lo se y disculpa tenia una pésima actitud ahora sigo siendo competitiva pero no estoy loca

en eso escucho que alguien se afina la garganta volteamos y es duncan se ve enojado

duncan : courtney podemos hablar afuera porfavor

courtney : que es lo que pasa

duncan : nada malo enserio

courtney : de acuerdo trent nos estaremos viendo

trent : claro que si pasa buenas noches

me disculpo en el comedor dejo mi plato en el lavabo y voy con Duncan

duncan : ok princesa mira no soy celoso pero que era esa escena romantica con elvis

courtney : estas loco!!! solo fui amable y sociable con el ningun romanticismo y segun tu no son celos que te sucede te aclaro que aun no somos nada

duncan: si se te vuelve a acercar le presentare a mis puños

courtney : ojala eso te hubiera dicho el cuando andabas de encimoso con gwen cuando me tenias a mi

duncan : como siempre tienes que meter a gwen en eso

courtney : es la verdad hiciste que ellos terminaran y a mi me engañaste y votaste en television internacional!!!

( sin darme cuenta cada vez alzamos mas la voz y ya hay camaras filmandolo )

Duncan: porfavor courtney ¡superalo! ya de una vez por tod...

no lo dejo terminar lo unico que puedo ver es mi mano estrellandose en su cachete en eso escucho unos aplausos mierdaaaa todos nos estan viendo y chris aplaude emocionado

chris : mis chicos por algo son los mas populares generan tanto raiting todo esta grabado

lo unico que puedo hacer es disculparme e irme a mi cuarto ya en el grito con mi almohada y pataleo como una niña chiquita hasta que a los 10 minutos alguien toca la puerta pienso que es duncan pero al abrirla enojada veo que es heather

Heather : después de tu huida chris nos dijo que nos quiere a todos a las 8 am en la playa para que te programes

courtney : gracias heather que amable

heather : sabes te crei diferente court

Courtney : ¿a que te refieres?

heather : duncan tiene razon debes avanzar dejar ese capitulo es doloroso lo se pero hay que sanar esa herida y cerrarla de una vez por todas

courtney : para ti es facil decirlo no te ha pasado

heather : helloo alejandro me engaño con katie la muy perra por poco y hasta regresa a esta temporada pero yo estoy bien acaso me vez destrozada , por supuesto que no

Courtney : que pasa si Alejandro y tu quisiera volver

heather: si eso pasará lo cual no lo creo ahora pues volvemos , maduramos y dejamos ese episodio en el pasado no te digo que seas hipócrita solo perdona y avanza es lo mejor

Courtney : no creo decir esto pero tienes razon Heather gracias

Heather : lo se querida bien descansa

voy al baño y prendo la ducha no es tengo ganas para la bañera dejo que caiga agua bastante en mi cuerpo me enrollo en la toalla y me cepillo los dientes cuando en eso la puerta se abre joderrrr olvide ponerle seguro a la parte de duncan entra y me ve desnuda con la toalla enrollada

duncan : no sabía que te estabas bañando esto no tiene seguro

Courtney : lo olvide

duncan: ok me salgo

(antes que se vaya lo tomo del brazo y lo miro directamente a sus hipnotizantes ojos azules)

Courtney: perdona

duncan : tu perdóname princesa me puse como un loco celoso esque apenas te tenia y no me imaginaba perderte

courtney : aun me tienes, claro si quieres

duncan : claro que quiero entonces ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Courtney : que pasa

Duncan : ¿ quieres regresar conmigo Courtney ? intentarlo de verdad esta vez tenernos la confianza prometo respetarte y no fallarte mas te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo

no dejo que siga hablando y me abalanzo a sus labios son como una droga para mi un beso suave y tierno que despues empieza a tornarse fuerte y apasionado yo estoy completamente desnuda envuelta en una toalla el solo lleva unos pantalones me carga y yo sin dejar de besarlo enrollo mis piernas en sus caderas vamos hasta mi cuarto y el me deposita en la cama

duncan : ¿estas segura princesa?

Courtney : si duncan quiero recordarlo todo

no es la primera vez que lo hacemos pero ah pasado tanto tiempo que siento como mi entrepierna palpita me quita la toalla dejando mi cuerpo desnudo besa cada parte de mi cuerpo y me hace estremecer retira su ropa y se acomoda en mi nos besamos con locura , yo veo sus ojos tan hipnotizantes y pronuncio

courtney : te amo duncan si quiero regresar contigo ,ahora hazme tuya como sabes que me gusta

solo eso basta para que el me penetre , lo cual me hace querer gemir pero me reprimo porque hay 8 personas mas aparte de nosotros y no tengo ganas que se enteren , empieza lento y despues se vuelve rudo demasiado pero para ser sincera eso me gusta tiene que taparne la boca con su mano para que la casa no escuche mis gemidos y el debe enterrar su cabeza en mi cuello para reprimirselo siento que se tensa mucho y después de un rato siento que algo me llena completamente me voltea a ver y me besa tan dulce como si fuera de cristal todo iba tan bien hasta que...

Duncan: mierdaaaa

courtney : ¿que pasa ?

Duncan : no use proteccion

Courtney : no pasa nada uso inyecciones aunque no tenga una vida sexual muy activa que digamos ya sabes lo que pienso es mejor prevenir que lamentar

duncan : esa es mi chica , entonces quieres que duerma contigo y sigamos con la diversion o que me vaya a la mia ¿solo?

Courtney : digo que le pongas seguro a las dos habitaciones y sigamos con la diversion

prov. Duncan

me despierto y siento un respiración es mi princesa durmiendo en mi pecho de lo mas placida parece un angel veo el reloj y son las 6 am , aunque pensándolo bien yo dormi como si estuviera en el cielo anoche lo hice con Courtney hasta que nos quedamos dormidos fue sensacional me estiro un poco y ella empieza a despertarse al verme me sonrie

Courtney : buen dia criminal

Duncan: buen dia princesa son las 6am es hora de levantarse

Courtney : ¿me puedo bañar primero ?

Duncan: como gustes ire a mi cuarto me avisas cuando hayas terminado hablamos en el desayuno hermosa

 _ **yyyyyyyy hasta aquiii el capítulo intentaré subir el fin de semana otra parte aunque sea corto como ven se supisieron intensas las cosas enserio me gustaria recibir sus mensajes para ver si enserio lo estoy haciendo bien** **un besooo nos leemos pronto**_


End file.
